RJO!
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: It's Ruby Jackson AkA Ruby Fire! Or RF if you love the series even though I'm slow! If anyone wants to have a go at trying to make a story like mine only better be my guest just pm me when you do! I want to read it! On with the story... Good!Luke! Fem!Percy! Evil!Annabbeth!


I own nothing I would be a man!

It's Ruby Jackson AkA Ruby Fire! Or RF if you love the series even though I'm slow! If anyone wants to have a go at trying to make a story like mine only better be my guest just pm me when you do! I want to read it! On with the story...

~*~*!NOTEOFDEATH!*~*~

I yawned walking by a group of kids, a scrawny curly brown haired boy stared at me. The two teachers eyed me, I yawned waved before walking of. I was sitting on the fountain yawning, when the boy walked over.

"Yo!" I greeted lazily yawning wide sleepy tears and my sharper thenmost teeth pocked out. He smiled slightly, I eyed the boy.

"I'm Grover Underwood." I nodded yawning like a cat.

"Ruby Jackson, your teachers are weird." I stated making him chuckle.

"Can I sit?" He asked I waved my hand next to me not caring.

"What ever you didn't need to ask." I stated cracking a lazy smile.

We talked for a bit I stood stretching, left telling him I needed to go to the lady's room. Teacher lady came in we talked she left smirking. I talked with Grover more, moths later a week after summer started. I was walking lazily up a big hill a pine stood strong in the bright blue sky. I placed the fleece on the tree leaving some cloths, I started lazily to the big house. Coming around the front a small group were playing cards. I walked up to them and seeing they didn't notice me smirked.

"Oi!" I said silent laughter as they jumped, the man with a hang over glared. "I'm Ruby."

I smirked at D's glare, Grover and that weald chaired teach was their to. I smiled Sy Grover. "A friends coming in a few, you might know her." I added.

Just then a boy with baby blue eyes, dirty blond hair and a long scare on his sharp face. He was in a camp shirt and blue jeans, sneakers. Walked up giving me a mindful glance, he step sided to reveal. A black haired electric blue eyed girl with black leather combat clothes.

Grover made a sound like a goat being kicked. I grinned at her she just stared at me grinning back. I laughed as Grover jumped over to hug the girl crying his eyes out. She glared at me lightly but amused stile.

"Someone take me to a cabin." I yawned Luke looked at me before moving indicating me to follow.

I did he was a bit miffed but was nice. "So parent?" He asked.

"Poseidon but I'm with Hermes till then." I stated he stopped turning wide eyed at me making me laugh.

He blushed slightly making me laugh more. "It's ok don't tell anyone, want to give a shock!" I whispered he grinned laughing at this.

He showed me around through the fuss of Thilla not being a tree we we t mostly unseen. We got to Hermes just in time to get me a space and go eat. We found their wasn't much left jut a corner.

"Sorry you could bunk with me." Luke said I nodded seeing his big bed.

"Ya just enuf for both to have space." I stated he had a light blush having thought I wasn't dense about the boy girl thing.

His cabin buddy's snickered at his pain. I acted like it didn't bother me, and played the part with a hidden evil smirk. I cocked my head to the side innocently.

"Why are they laughing?" I questioned curious kitten like eyes.

He stared at me then stated dryly. "Their purvey." I stared at him.

"What's purvert mean?" I questioned he had anime tears, as bathe rest laughed at his pain.

"A person who thinks sex thoughts." Luke answered.

"Sex? What's that candy?" I questioned he slammed his head into the wall. His buddy's were starting to feel for the guy. I kept up my innocent act.

"No, haven't you had the talk?" He asked.

"What talk? I never heard about sex so Nop!" I stated smiling innocently."Can you tell me?"

He about fainted right then and their, the cabin laughed at his pain even more! He was practically crying his eyes out anime stile. A conk shell was heard Luke thanked the gods for the timing.

"Later Ruby let's go." I nodded smiling innocently up at him.

~*~*~*!NOTE!*~*~*~

With Hermes who had been watching with Apollo laughed.

~*~*!DEATH!*~*~

We sent prayers, Thilla and I got are spot light then it was food time! I sat in Luke's lap. We talked about stuff staying away from the family stuff. Luke sneezed at one point. I giggled when he tickled me once he found out I was messing with him. He made me sit on his lap as punishment meant for me. I moved a bit making him blush a dark red. He let me go as his friends laugh, I walked over to the Apollo's at his glare from me calling him a tomato.

"Mind if I sit here? It's not safe over their." I giggled pointing at the stills tomato red making me smirk. He glared even more making me and the Apollo camper laugh.

"Sure, Ruby right? I'm Will." I smiled at him cheeks flushed from laughing.

"So theirs a rummer going on about you doing something to let Thilla go." Will saidI grinned knowingly tapping my nose with my pointer. He pouted I took note of Thilla laughing over by blushing Luke.

"Not saying it was me but theirs this Golden Fleece on the tree." I said a knowing smirk making him pout.

"So how'd you get it?" Will questioned making me grin.

"Depending on how you look at it I borrowed it purminatly." I smirked giggling at his face.

~*~*~*!RUBYFIRE!*~*~*~

What next? Love in the air? Might their be a war? Albeit with Ruby agents the gods for killing someone? Vote in your R&R's!


End file.
